e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sato Harumi
|Title = Sato Harumi 佐藤 晴美 |Image = Sato_Harumi_-_Bessekai.jpg |Caption = Sato Harumi promoting "Bessekai" (2020) |Birth Name = Sato Harumi サト ハルミ |Born = June 8, 1995 (age ) |Birth = Yamagata Prefecture, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Gemini |Height = 173cm |Occupation = Performer, actress, model |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2011-2019) rhythm zone (2019-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2009-present) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls |Profile = E-girls |Instagram = @sato_harumi__official |Group1= Flower |join= July 26, 2011 |left= September 30, 2019 |time= |position= Performer |debutrelease= "Still" |lastrelease= F |Group2= E-girls |join2= July 26, 2011 |left2= |time2= |position2= Performer, leader (2017.10-present) |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= }} Sato Harumi (佐藤晴美) is a Japanese performer, model and actress. She is the leader of E-girls and a former member of Flower. Biography Early Life Sato Harumi was born on June 8, 1995 in Yamagata Prefecture, Japan. Prior to auditioning to LDH, Sato attended classes on Dance Studio MPF from the second grade of elementary school to second grade of junior high school and also took classes on Dance Studio ViVid in Fukushima Prefecture. 2011 On July 26, during an E-Girls SHOW event in SHIBUYA-AX, it was revealed that Sato was one of the winners of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 and was added to FLOWER as a performer alongside Bando Nozomi.“EXILEの妹分”新生FLOWER、5人加入し9人体制で10月デビュー On that same day, she was also added as a member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On October 12, she made debut with FLOWER with the single "Still". 2012 In March, she made modeling debut by participating of the TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION. 2013 On July 22, it was announced that Sato would start working as an exclusive model of the magazine Ray starting from the September issue.E-girlsの4人が「CanCam」「JJ」「Ray」の専属モデルに抜擢 2014 In January, she made her debut as actress on the TV drama Koibumi Biyori. 2017 In January, she was the cover of the March issue of Ray, being her first magazine cover since her debut as a model.E-girls佐藤晴美「Ray」で初の単独表紙 「ハダカのはるお」で素に迫る On August 29, she released her first photobook titled Harumiiro. In late October, Sato was appointed as E-girls' leader.＜E-girls「E.G. 11」リレーインタビューVol.5＞佐藤晴美「リーダーになってグループを客観視したことで、メンバーをもっと好きになれた」 2019 On September 30, she left Flower with the group's disbandment, remaining as member of E-girls. On December 22, with the announcement of E-girls' disbandment set for around the end of 2020, it was revealed that Sato will focus on acting and modeling activities.E-girlsを応援してくださる皆様へ Works Music ;Music Video Appearances * 2017 - " " -Dance ver.- Filmography ; Movies * 2016 * 2016 * 2017 * 2017 ; Dramas * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 8) * 2015 * 2016 * 2019 Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru 2019 Publications ; Photobook # 2017.08.29 Harumiiro (ハルミイロ) Gallery Trivia * Favorite Artists: Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus * Favorite Movie: The Karate Kid * Favorite Food: Daigakuimo (Honey glazed sweet potatoes), Cheese * Hobbies: Playing with iPhone, thinking about the layout of her room, reading magazines * She and Happiness member Kaede's duo name is titled Twin Tower. This title was given to them due to both members being the tallest of their respective groups. * On September 14, 2016 she started an Instagram account alongside Kaede. On November 12, 2017, she started her own Instagram account. Honorary Titles References External Links *Personal Instagram *Instagram (@twin_tower_ldh) Category:E-girls Members Category:2011 Debut Category:Flower Members Category:Members from Yamagata Category:1995 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Gemini Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Flower Category:E-girls Category:Leaders Category:E-girls Leaders